1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive device for reading various kinds of magnetic information by utilizing a magnetoresistance effect, such as a thin-film magnetic head for reading magnetic information of a hard disk or the like in particular, a head gimbal assembly, and a hard disk drive.
2. Related Background Art
Various studies have recently been in progress in order to realize higher sensitivity in magnetoresistive devices. Spin-valve magnetoresistive devices, whose electric resistance varies depending on relative magnetic directions of two ferromagnetic layers consisting of free and pinned layers, constitute a basic configuration of recent magnetoresistive devices, whereas attention has been directed to specular spin valves and the like further improving the same (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-232035). The specular type increases further the magnetoresistance ratio by utilizing the specular reflection at the interface between a nano-oxide layer (NOL) and a metal layer.